Dragon Child of Time
by DarkClawNear
Summary: I know it's a terrible title. Anime mixed with Dragon Ball Xenoverse. An ordinary girl, from our universe, was chosen by a powerful dragon, from a video game, to help defend time with the Time Patrol. Secrets will be discovered. Hidden potential will be unlocked. Will this be a dream come true, or a nightmare she will never wake up from? Let's find out.
1. Destiny Knocks

Destiny Is Knocking.

 **Narrator's POV.**

 _*Sigh*_ I've never felt so bored in my entire life. And it's my 16th birthday, no less. But, of course everyone has either forgotten, or are too busy at work or somewhere I'm not. Oh well, it's my life, no-one else's.

Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners? My name is Eleanor Mayu Hayashi. I'm just your average 16-year-old girl, who's just having a hard time. Everyone has them, so I'm not gonna go all dramatic or self-centered.

I've spent most of my birthday in my room, laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling in a daydream. As I laid my head on to the pillow, I felt something hard under it. I sat back up, moved the pillow and saw something small, rectangular and wrapped in wrapping paper.

I grabbed the wrapped item and noticed a card on it. I opened the card and it read;

 _'Play me.'_

That's weird. I shrugged my shoulders and unwrapped the item. It was a PlayStation 4 video game. Dragon Ball Xenoverse? Isn't that an old anime series? Don't get me wrong, I'm a big fan of anime. I'm just not a big fan of Dragon Ball. I used to read the manga of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, which was a prequel to the Dragon Ball series. So, I only know a few of the main characters. Like Goku, Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta. That's pretty much it.

Goku is a young, handsome man with black, spiky wild hair and black eyes. He usualy wears an orange gi with a blue undershirt and a symbol on the back. I think it stands for Kai. He's very clueless and kind, but can be serious when he needs to be.

Piccolo is very different from Goku. Green skin with pink patches and two antennea on his forehead. He wears a purple gi with a white cape and turban. Very serious character, but does show his kinder and softer side if he respects you.

Gohan is Goku's eldest son. He shares his father's appearance, hair and eye color. But he changes throughout the series. His personality remains the same; Sweet, smart, but can be a little cocky, and show a little anger at times.

Vegeta is like Goku and Gohan. But his eyes are always angry and his hair always spiked up. He's very prideful and stubborn. But, he can be nice and kind once he lightens up enough.

It's a good thing I got a PlayStation 4 console last Christmas. I switched on the console and inserted the disk. It took around 2 hours to upload the game. I grabbed the controller and was ready to play the game.

The game started like every other game; showed the opening with a familiar song and went straight to the start menu. I pressed the start button and agreed to the terms of the game.

The game started with a small demo of the gameplay. A black space with multiple crystals, showing different parts of the story. I played as Goku, with golden, fiery hair and turquoise eyes. I defeated three of the opponents. The first was like a hybrid of a lizard and a grey alien. The second looked like a humanoid insect. And the last looked a genie version of pink bubble gum.

Everytime I defeated the opponent, they always jumped back up with a dark purple, shadow-like aura around them. And the crystal turned dark red. Then the crystal shattered into pieces.

"History is changing?" A male, raspy voice asked, as more crystals turned red and shattered.

"The flow of time... Something's very odd about it." A young female voice answered, "At this rate, history..."

A dark red crystal came into view, with Goku's face in it. "No. Everything will collapse." The female voice finished.

The opening played again. I won't go into detail, so I'll just cut the chase. The final scene was a large, green, eastern dragon hovering over an altar and staring at a teenaged boy in a trenchcoat. He had lavender hair, styled in a shaved bowl-cut, blue eyes in the same style as Vegeta's.

As a matter of fact, the boy shared a large resemblance to Vegeta. Could they be related?

"Give me a strong ally. Someone with the kind of power to help defend time itself. This wish I ask of you, Shenron." The boy asked the dragon. His voice was the same from the crystal demo.

"Your wish has been granted." The dragon answered in a deep rolling voice, as its eyes glowed red.

The dragon's eyes glowed and were looking right at me. I felt something powerful surge through me and then a strange tingling sensation. I looked at my hands and noticed I was being enveloped by a strange, but calming light.

I shielded my eyes, as the light glowed brighter. After the sensation faded away, I opened my eyes to find myself in a white space. Kinda like Limbo.

"Someone summons you from a land far away..." The dragon's voice spoke, "Brave warrior! Now, come forth!"

Another surge of power went through me again and the light returned. I shielded my eyes and waited for it to end.

Again, the surge and the light faded. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was suprised by what I saw. The area looked like an Asian park field. It was beautiful. The sky was dark for some reason. I looked behind me and saw the dragon, from the game, hovering over my head.

Are you kidding me? The dragon zapped me into the game itself? What kind of geek wants that?

"Farewell." The dragon said. Then he vanished in a ray of green light.

The seven balls on the altar glowed, lifted into the sky and seperated to multiple places. The sky returned to its natural blue hue.

Curious, I looked at my hands, to see any differences. To my surprise, there was. My pale Caucasian skin is now a pastel green, and my ears were pointed. My casual clothes haven't changed, which consisted of a black t-shirt with purple trimmings, a pair of combat pants, fingerless gloves and black sneakers. I still have my glasses on, which was a good thing. I can't see very well without them.

I heard footsteps approaching me. I looked and narrowed my eyes. It was the boy from the opening of the game. I took a stance when he stopped just five feet from me.

The boy smiled at me, "You're surprised, I'm sure. I'll have to explain it all to you later." Then his smile faded as he drew out his sword, "For now, let's see how much power you have."

The boy charged toward me and swung his sword. I dodged and jumped away for some distance. He withdrew his sword and took a stance. Now it was my turn to attack. I dashed toward the boy and gave him a fury of kicks. He blocked a few and jumped back for some distance.

This was really weird, when the boy jumped back, he floated in the air. Humans can fly? I thought only Jaco can fly, due to hidden rockets in his shoes. This boy was flying without rockets. How does he do that? Can I do that?

"Come at me anytime." The boy told me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I returned my focus to the boy, jumped into the air, flying, and took my stance again. The boy and I fought each other and were even-stevens. It's a very good thing I studied martial arts since I was very little.

After a little while of fighting, the boy smiled, "Looks like the little warmup is complete. Now, it's about time you showed me your full strength!"

My eyes widen. My what? Full Strength? But, I would kill him. My former teacher forbid me to use such a technique, due to accidently breaking another student's ribcage and jaw. I was about to decline, but a calm, sweet voice spoke to me.

 _ **"He will be alright. Show him what you've got."**_

I nodded my head and attacked the boy with a dance of kicks. Each time I hit him, my foot was followed by a stream of malachite green energy.

* * *

( **A/N: Android 18's Deadly Dance technique. In case you got confused.** )

* * *

The energy and the kicks hit the boy and he fell to the ground. I landed and ran over to him, to see if he was alright. I stopped ten feet from him, as he stood up and stared at me. He was unharmed. How? I could've sworn I broke his jaw clean off.

He walked toward me and smiled, "You were chosen. Chosen by Shenron." He threw his sword into the air. He leaned left and the sword entered its scabbard, "Sorry for attacking you, by the way."

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled myself, "Water under the bridge."

"So you do speak. That's good." The boy smiled, "I'll introduce myself... I'm Trunks."

I bowed, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Trunks. I'm Eleanor. But I go by Ellie."

"Ellie, huh? That's a beautiful name." The boy, Trunks, smiled.

I shrugged, "So I've been told." Then I tilted my head, "Why am I here, anyway?"

Trunks chuckled, "Right. I'm currently on a mission." He waved his hand around the area, "As you can see, this place, it's not the world you're familiar with."

I nodded, "Yeah. It isn't. Where is here?"

"This is the Tokitoki World, where the flow of time gathers." Trunks answered, "You can call us, the Time Patrol."

"Don't tell me, when history goes off course, another timeline is created?" I guessed what Trunks was about to explain.

He smiled, "Smart and strong. That's a good combination." Then he explained, "We work to correct any of these changes to history. As Time Patrol members, we'll fight all throughout time." He shrugged, "Sometimes, we deal with legendary fighters, or dangerous forces."

I looked away in thought. My friends told me the main characters deal with a lot of dangerous characters. Those must be the three characters Goku faced in the demo.

"Whatcha think?" Trunks asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking." I apologised.

Trunks smiled, "Would you like to test your power here? See how effective it is?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure where to start."

Trunks chuckled, "Oh right. I should probably explain a few things first." He looked at me, "Look around. In this space, there are many other Time Patrol members. If you'd like, go ahead and talk to them."

I nodded, "It would be nice to get to know the other people I'm gonna work with."

Trunks smiled and nodded, "That's what I'd like to hear. I'll hear your answer after you've had the chance."

I nodded and made my way around the different areas of Tokitoki City, and spoke to the other members of the Time Patrol. Some of the members were not human, a few looked similar to Piccolo, the bubblegum guy and the lizard alien from the demo. Most of the members were quite nice to me.

The members basically showed me the ropes of being a Time Patrol member, and that it can be a tricky job. After talking to the members, I sat down on a patch of grass and tried to think things through.

If I was chosen by that big green dragon, why did it choose me of all people? I'm nothing special. I was just a normal, 16-year-old girl that likes to play games and deal with going through high school. Now, I'm in this world. Is there even a way to get back to my world?

 _ **"Stay. The answer will become clear to you..."**_

If the voice says I should, then fine. Besides, call it cliched, but I think that Trunks is kinda cute. I don't want to let him down. I stood up and returned to Trunks, who was waiting at the same spot I left.

"Trunks! I've returned." I called out to the lavender-haired teen.

Trunks turned and waved, "Ellie, hey." I stopped two feet in front of him, "Seeing that you're here, that means you want to help the Time Patrol?" He asked.

I nodded, "Of course."

He smiled, "Thank you so much."

I placed my hands on my hips, "What? Were you worried I would decline?"

Trunks shook his head and waved his hands in defence, "I wasn't worried. I wished to Shenron to bring me someone strong that can fight with me."

I giggled, "Relax. I'm just pulling your leg."

Trunks chuckled, then instructed, "Come this way."

With that, he lead me to a gateway, to the my very first mission as a Time Patrol memeber. I'm not sure that I should be excited or scared. Either way, I was shaking like a leaf.


	2. The Saiyan Raditz

First Mission: The Saiyan Raditz.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

Trunks lead me to a large field with two round houses and a large pond. The largest house had a tree ground out of it. And the second, the smallest, was surrounded by different types of gadgets. The place was really beautiful.

"We call this the 'Time Nest'." Trunks identified, snapping me out of my trance, "The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages this entire place."

I nodded, "Sounds like a popular person."

"Wait until you officially meet her." Trunks looked me. Then he turned to the large house with the tree, "We also have the 'Time Vault'. It has many important texts."

"It's beautiful." I commented on the house.

"Indeed." Trunks said with a smile. I looked at him, he turned away, lightly blushing, and returned to business, "There's something I need you to take care of, not a big deal. So, let's head over to the Time Vault."

I nodded and followed him into the large house. Inside, the tree's roots looked like they were holding the building together. A large octagonal table, with bench-like chairs, was in the center of the room. Portal-like mirrors and pedastals surrounded the walls.

I stood by the table, as Trunks went over to a pedastal. He picked something showed me; it was a scroll with a dark purple aura around it. Like it was tainted by something.

"This... Is the Scroll of Eternity." Trunks told me, "All of time... All of history." He walked toward the table, "Everything... It's all listed in here." He looked down in concern.

"But...?" I started, noticing the look on his face.

He shook his head, "Here... Just take a look at this."

Trunks opened the scroll and laid it on the table. The scroll showed a visual projection of an event gone wrong.

* * *

 _ ***Vision***_

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted, as he fired his ki attack to a tall, muscular man.

The man had black eyes, like Goku, and very long, black, unruly hair. He wore a green gazer over his left eye, and a black and amber-brown battle armor. The man also had something wrapped around his waist. It was brown and furry. Like a monkey's tail.

He was held back by Goku, in a full-nelson hold. The man smirked, grabbed Goku's wrists and launched himself free.

"What?" Was all Goku could say, before Piccolo's attack hit him square in the chest. Goku fell to the ground, dead.

The man fired a powerful ki blast at Piccolo. Piccolo didn't move and was vaporized by the blast. The man laughed as a shadow-like aura made itself known. As soon he was finished laughing, the man's eyes glowed red for a second.

 _ ***Vision End***_

* * *

I stared at the scroll. That shadow aura is not normal. Goku... Piccolo... Gohan... This is not right.

"As you can see... If history is in any way altered or distorted, it could change the world, as we know it." Trunks informed me, as he rolled up the scroll. Then he gave it to me, "We have no choice. We have to stop it. We can't let history change."

I took the scroll and looked at Trunks. Determined, I nodded in agreement. This change in time can't happen.

"Right now, Goku is in trouble and needs help. Please." Trunks told me.

I held the scroll close and closed my eyes, focusing on the distortion. I felt the scroll respond and take me to the distortion in time.

* * *

 **Age 761.**

I opened my eyes and found myself in the field, where Goku and Piccolo were fighting the man. By the look of things, they weren't doing very well. But this was before the distortion. The scroll must've taken me back, because something else might have triggered it. I remained hidden, behind a nearby bush, until the time came.

"This is you're last chance." The man told Goku, as he and Piccolo charged toward him.

Piccolo and Goku attacked the man with a shared fury of punches and kicks. The man only blocked.

"Come on. Join your family, Kakarot." The man said, before he disappeared. He reappeared behind Goku and Piccolo and elbowed them in the back, knocking them forward.

I narrowed my eyes. 'Family'? 'Kakarot'? I guess this man is related to Goku in some sense. Brother, maybe first cousin. They do look alike. Something about the two dark-haired fighters does feel familiar as well. Have I met them before?

 _ **"You have good eyes, young one. His name is Raditz. He is Son Goku's older brother."**_

Raditz, huh? Funny name. Oh, well. To each his own. Raditz threw an ki blast at Goku. Goku tried to block the attack, but it knocked him to the ground. Raditz landed and stomped on Goku's ribcage.

"Look, I'll do you a favour and spare you both." He smirked.

"Shut up! There's no way I'd ever join you!" Goku told his brother.

Raditz's smile fell, "Then playtime is over."

Suddenly, I felt a spike of energy, coming from the crator. Raditz must've noticed, because he looked at the crator as well, "What?"

Out of the crator, Gohan jumped out. He was only a 4-year-old kid, wearing a yellow tunic and green pants. Like Raditz, he too had a tail.

"Leave my Daddy ALONE!" Gohan shouted.

With a release of energy, he charged toward Raditz. The shadow aura appeared and Raditz's eyes glowed red, as he moved aside. Gohan missed and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Raditz aimed his hand at Gohan, "You brat!"

My eyes widen. I gotta stop this!

"S-Stop!" Goku shouted. Raditz fired a powerful ki blast at Gohan.

Thinking fast, I used my speed and grabbed Gohan before the blast connected. The blast hit the ground, creating a smoke screen. Once the smoke, dust and dirt cleared, the warriors found Gohan missing.

Raditz turned and saw me put Gohan in a safe area. I stood up and looked at Raditz. Ending a child's life out of cruelty. That's just horrible.

Raditz raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Piccolo looked at me, "Someone you know, Goku?"

Goku looked at me, "No... But..." He got back to his feet and chuckled, "I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust."

Goku, Piccolo and I took an offensive stance, as Raditz folded his arms and smirked at us. The shadow aura appeared again.

Raditz attacked with two seperate ki blasts. Goku, Piccolo and I jumped into the air and started flying. Raditz floated as well. With that, the real fight started.

"No matter how much trash there is. It's still trash!" Raditz shouted, as he fired a ki blast at me. I deflected the blast toward the crator.

Goku looked at me, "Hey... Can I get your help?"

I nodded in agreement. By the looks of his condition, he's gonna need it.

Piccolo scoffed, "Don't be a drag."

Raditz stared at me, "Mother? What are you doing here? I thought you perished with the other Saiyans!"

I narrowed my eyes and punched him hard in the face. Angry, Raditz charged toward me and attacked with a fury of punches and kicks. I blocked and dodged the blows.

 _"Can you hear me?"_ I heard Trunks' voice from inside my head.

"Yeah, loud and clear." I replied, kneeing Raditz in the stomach and getting some distance.

 _"Okay, good. Now, I'll be backing you up from the Time Nest."_ He answered with a smile in his voice.

Piccolo attacked Raditz and turned his attention to him and Goku. This gave me time to talk to Trunks.

"Sounds good. What can you tell me about this guy?" I asked, "He's tougher than he lets on." Trunks went quiet for a second, "Trunks?"

 _"Listen... This Raditz.. He's stronger and crueler than his historical form."_ He answered.

"I kinda figured that out. He almost killed Gohan without reason. What can I do to help?" I asked.

 _"Please, I need you to defeat Raditz, so Goku and the others can finish him!"_ Trunks replied.

I nodded, "You can count on me."

With that, the communication went quiet and I returned to the battle. During the fight, Piccolo lost his left arm. Bummer, but he had his two fingers of his other hand over his temples. He looked like he was charging for a powerful attack.

Goku was fighting Raditz, but wasn't doing well. I charged in and helped with keeping Raditz busy. Goku took this advantage and attacked Raditz from behind. He even grabbed his tail. Raditz fell to the ground in agony. He tried to move, but Goku had a good grip.

"K-Kakarot... Are you going to kill you're only brother?!" Raditz asked Goku.

"A horrible, heartless guy like you... is not my brother!" Goku answered.

Raditz tried to get up to his feet, but Goku's grip tightened and he fell to the ground again.

"I-I-I quit! I-I give up. I'll leave this planet quietly, okay?" Raditz offered to Goku.

Goku remained quiet, but he looked like he was struggling against his inner thoughts.

"Don't let him fool you, Goku. He'll never do something like that." Piccolo told Goku.

However, Goku's innocence got the best of him and he let go of Raditz's tail.

Raditz smirked and kicked Goku across the field. I balled my hands into fists of anger. What kind of a guy tricks his own brother?

Raditz chuckled, "3 against 1, and still this? What a pack of losers."

My eyes widen as realization hit me, "You're just toying with us, aren't you? You could kill us here and now, but you're not. What gives, Raditz!?"

Raditz smirked at me, "Clever Earthling." He started laughing, "I'm sorry. How about I tell you something fun before I die? There happen to be two other Saiyans that survived besides me. And their power levels... They're even higher than mine."

Piccolo's eyes widen in shock, "W-What?"

I narrowed my eyes, "And if we don't kill you, they will. Why am I not surprised?"

Raditz charged toward me, but I fired a barrage of ki blasts and knocked him back a bit. Goku snuck up behind Raditz and put him in a full-nelson lock. Just like in the distortion.

Raditz looked at Goku, "What are you doing?!"

"Now! Piccolo! Do it!" Goku shouted to Piccolo.

Like the distortion, Piccolo fired his ki beam, "Special Beam Cannon!"

The beam hit Raditz square in the chest and pierced through Goku aswell. The attack faded the aftershock caused Goku to let go of his brother and fall back.

"D-Damn it!" Raditz shouted while Goku just laughed, as they both fell to the ground, near death.

Piccolo caught his breath and smirked, "Serves you right."

With the distortion fixed, I dashed off and left the field, before Piccolo had a chance to turn. I entered a mountainous field and decided to hide there.

"Trunks, it's done." I answered, opening my communications.

 _"Well done, Ellie."_ Trunks replied with a smile in his voice, _"Now, you should be able to come back to the Time Nest. It's the same way you got there."_ He explained to me.

I nodded and closed my eyes. Images of the Time Nest and Trunks entered my mind. I felt something surge through me. I opened my eyes and I was back in the Time Valt. Trunks was standing in front of me.

"Thank you so much." He thanked me, "That was wonderful. I didn't think it was your first time." He smiled, "You corrected the timeline. Good job. And with no side effects, either."

I waved my hand and joked, "Guess I'm a natural."

Trunks chuckled, "Maybe."

We looked at the Scroll of Eternity. The shadow aura disappeared. Trunks looked at me with a thankful smile. He put the scroll back into the vaults and returned to the table.

"Alright. Once we have the Supreme Kai of Time put it in a scroll, it'll all be done." Trunks muttered in thought.

"But, what of Goku? He was killed in battle." I asked.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him. It's fine. He'll be revived with the Dragon Balls." He assured me.

"The same you summoned me with?" I asked.

"The very." Trunks answered. I sighed in relief. Then Trunks asked, "Uh, Ellie? Why are you all green?"

I tilted my head, "What are you talking about?" I looked at my hands and Trunks was right. My body was in a soft green hue, I was glowing and was transparent. Like a ghost or an astral projection.

"I don't know. Something must've gone wrong." I answered, looking myself over.

"Maybe you're still in the timeline." Trunks suggested, "I'll talk to the Supreme Kai of Time about this. In the meantime, keep yourself hidden."

"I'll try my best to." I told him.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, opened them again and found myself back in the mountains. I looked at my hands and I wasn't ghost-like anymore.

This is just great! First mission, and I've already missed up. I'm trapped in the year 761, and possibly have no way of getting back to Tokitoki World, except when I'm asleep or in a meditive state. What kind of Time Patroller am I?!

 _*Deep Breath*_ I can't stay mad and stressed out. I have to calm down and wait for Trunks to report back to me. And right now, I'm hungry. Let's see if I can find a bite.

* * *

( **A/N: Oh, no. Ellie can't return to the Time Nest. The best she can do now is hide and try to survive on the mountains. Let's hope Trunks doesn't have any bad news when he calls back. ^_^** )


End file.
